One Chance
by WhattheHELLisaHUFFLEPUFF
Summary: Carly is back from college. Creddie, if you don't like, don't read.


**Ok, my first iCarly fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly, but I do own Autumn and Winnie.**

I remember that day, the day before I left for college. I was crying by my bed tears falling down like a summer storm. I blamed him, and her, it was their fault. Her name was Autumn, she stole him from me. I cried for hours before it was time for me to go, Sam and Spencer were the only was waiting there to say goodbye. Why did Freddie do this to me? I asked myself this answer until I came to a conclusion. He never really loved me, but I loved him, forever and always. I was in the plane and the tears were still falling.

"Carly Shay?" a girl about my age asked from the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I used to watch iCarly." I heard her say this and the tears fell faster.

"What's wrong?"

"Freddie."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"I'm Winnie Sanders."

"Nice to meet you, Winnie."

"Nice to officially meet you, Carly." We talked until the plane landed then I learned we were headed to the same place.

That happened two years ago, and I was returning to Seattle. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry again. I was sitting on the plane next to Winnie. She was going to be staying in a hotel a couple blocks away from my apartment.

I got off the plane and Winnie and I walked until we got to the apartment building, when we reached the front door, we ran inside and to the elevator that headed to the room where I spent the best days of my life.

"Welcome Winnie to the apartment."

"Wow Carly it looks, wow."

"Carly! Is that you?" yelled a voice from upstairs.

"Yeah," I yelled back then Spencer was running down arms open ready for a hug.

"Spencer, I missed you."

"Sam is waiting for you?"

"Where," I asked eagerly. Spencer spun me around and Sam was standing there ready to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her and then I introduced Winnie to both of them. Sam and Winnie got a long great, I sort of figured they were so much alike.

I walked over to Spencer. "Where's Freddie?" I asked.

"Oh, I was hoping you weren't going to ask that."

"Where is he?" I asked worriedly.

"Right now he is at a party at Gibby's."

"Let's go then." I nearly shouted out.

"Fine, it's invitational only, but Sam has an invitation, and I am pretty sure Gibby he would let you in anyway. You, Sam, and Winnie can go. I'm staying."

"Ok." I went over to Winnie and Sam where they were talking about their favorite food. They were having trouble deciding between ham and bacon.

"Sam, Winnie, you want to go over to Gibby's for a party."

"Thank you for mentioning it Carly, Spencer said I wasn't allowed to go unless you are the one who brought it up." Sam said. We all three ran out the door, Sam leading the way to her car and we drove to the party.

"Hey Gibby, do you mind if I invited two of my friends?"

"No, who are they?"

"Their names are Carly Shay and Winnie Sanders."

"Carly! Come in, its cold outside." He said and practically pulled us in.

"Thanks Gib." I said and I scanned the people for Freddie. I spotted him over by the punch bowl, most likely spiked. Next to him holding on to his arm was none other than Autumn. I walked over to him silently, well almost, I could hear _'is that Carly Shay'_ and _'all of iCarly is at the party'_.

When I was practically standing next to him, I pulled his arm and pulled him out the back door and sat him on a bench.

"What are you doing, who are you?" he yelled furiously.

"I need to talk to you and I am a very close friend." I said almost yelling trying to keep calm.

"Carly?"

"Tell me, why did you do this to me?" I was yelling, tears falling down my cheeks once again.

"I'm out of here." He said and he tried to leave but I pulled him back.

"Did you really love me or was it just more words you were feeding me?" I yelled. He didn't answer.

"Fredward Benson, answer me!" I yelled louder.

"Just let me leave Shay."

"Answer the question and I will never speak to you again."

"Carly, I really love you, but you don't love me."

"Freddie, I do love you, I have always loved you. I will love you forever and always."

"It's too late Carls."

"Freddie, it's never too late."

"Carly, this time it is." When I heard these words not only did my heart break, but it shattered into a million pieces. The tears wouldn't stop falling, and Freddie was sitting next to me gently rubbing my back.

"Freddie, just leave, you've done enough." I half yelled half growled. He got up and left, and I cried harder because I was hoping he would argue. I heard the door open once again, but I didn't look up.

"So this is what you were crying about two years ago on the plane, and every night since. You were crying over Freddie." Winnie's voice said. I wiped my tears, looked up at her, and nodded. Then Sam walked out.

"Carls, I'm sorry. I know you love Freddie, but if he is still dating Autumn, he is not good enough for you." Sam said.

"I love him, I have and I will."

"Maybe we need to give him a talking to." Winnie suggested.

"No don't." I pleaded.

"Fine." They both growled and went back into the party. A couple minutes later Freddie came back out.

"Carly, I'm sorry." He sat down and I threw my arms around his neck and I cried into his shirt.

"Carly, I love you, I want to be with you, I want to be with you forever."

"What about Autumn?"

"I went inside and I caught her kissing Shane."

"So now I am rebound!"

"No Carly, you came first, Autumn was my rebound. You rejected me so many times. I moved on but I never really did. Every time I kissed her, I thought of you, every time I saw her I was wondering what you were doing, every time; every single time. Now, I know just how unhappy you were. Winnie told me that you met when you were crying and every night you cried yourself to sleep. Not anymore. Carly I want to be with you forever."

"Fine, but I am only giving you one chance."

**Longest one-shot I have ever made. First iCarly fanfic I have ever made. I think it has been a very accomplishing day. Review. **


End file.
